gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Savior of the Spiral
The Savior of the Spiral, known by many names across the Spiral worlds, was a wizard who attended the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts and traveled across many worlds to defeat the threat posed by the evil necromancer Malistaire. Brought to the school by the first headmaster, Merle Ambrose, many at the school expected much, but saw an outcome sooner than they ever expected with the ousting of Lord Nightshade from Stormdrain Tower. Not much would be seen of the Savior once sent to Krokotopia to recover the Krokonomicon. In the process, the Savior purged Queen Krokopatra from the Tomb of Storms and lifted Malistaire's influence from the desert world. The Savior was quickly sent to Marleybone to pursue the Krokonomicon further, only to discover the crime lord Meowiarty had stolen the famed book for Malistaire himself. After vanquishing the murderous cat, the Savior continued into Mooshu, where the wizard healed the emperor and recovered the Spiral Key to Dragonspyre. There, at the height of the hellish city, the Savior dueled Malistaire and defeated him, stopping the campaign of doom brought by the necromancer. Background The Savior's rise took time during a place of turmoil in the Spiral. The once-professor Malistaire had unceremoniously disappeared from his post as the professor of necromancy at Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. In his departure, he tore the school of death from the land mass and let it descend to a cave-like area of Wizard City known as Nightside. Malistaire's whereabouts were unknown for some time before dangerous events began to transpire in more than just Wizard City. Biography Wizard City Born on a world that didn't believe in magic, the Savior was first contacted by Headmaster Ambrose and his owl Gamma in a dream-like sequence at roughly eleven years old. Shortly afterwards, the to-be wizard was summoned to Wizard City, a sprawling medieval metropolis with mighty leaves reaching over much of the city, where robes and a short introduction were given in the Golem Court. The ceremony was interrupted maliciously when a sudden storm broke the peace, and the windows of the tower in the center of the court shattered. Startled, the headmaster took the wizard into the tower, where they confronted a previous professor - Malistaire Drake. Professor Drake made it clear there was a vendetta to be solved, and battle broke out. Using spells found about the tower, the wizard successfully dueled two Draconians of the Titan Army while Malistaire and Ambrose fought at the heights of the tower. As the smoke cleared, it was clear the wizards of Wizard City had won. Drake fled the scene, and the wizard began the admissions process to Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Unicorn Way After the situation in the Golem Court, the wizard was brought back to the Headmaster's Office. His application close to being processed, the headmaster entrusted the new student with investigating the problems on Unicorn Way, a street just off the Wizard City Commons. Upon arrival, the Savior found the street in chaos, as fierce apparitions tried to climb the barrier towards the arena. Taking shelter there, he met several Wizard City guards and Diego, the duelmaster. Together, they pushed out the apparitions towards the end of the street. Once the battle was won, the Savior was sent to investigate further down the street by a Theurgist and student of Moolinda Wu, Ceren Nightchant. Along the way, they battled risen dead and dark fairies until the reached the Hedge Maze, a mighty garden that deep within held a fairy colony and the famed seraph, Lady Oriel. After reaching the maze, the Savior found his way to the seraph, where they agreed to help purge the dark fairies from the street. With the aid of the seraph, the Savior garnered the strength and will to go and fight the undead on the street. Soon, the dark fairies were dismissed from their possessed service. The street was slowly cleared of the undead stain it had left, and several trapped townsfolk were freed. The buildings' shutters and shingles shone bright green again. The Savior fought the undead back to an abandoned tower on the street, and upon entering was met by the undead general Rattlebones, who proclaimed to be under direction of Malistaire. The general was quickly dispatched and the wizard departed, with Ceren going to assist the residents on Unicorn Way. Returning back to the Wizard City Commons, the Savior sought out the Headmaster, who had officially enrolled the new student. Much praise was given to Ceren and the young wizard, as they donned the title Hero of Unicorn Way in the local paper. Ravenwood After the reunion with Ambrose, the Savior was finally sent to school. The Savior made their way through the streets of the Commons to the large gateway into the school. Emerging from the gate flanked by the two towers that led to the student dorms, the wizard found themselves in a grand, circular plaza. Before the wizard was the source of the leafy sprawl - Bartleby, the Grandfather Tree. A great tree with a live face supporting a jungle. The roots sprawled across Ravenwood. On either side of Bartleby, a path led off around him. The wizard was surprised by the bustle of wizards running to and from towers and buildings, but was most surprised to find a most peculiar creature - an upright dog. Approaching the dog, it introduced itself as Arthur Wethersby, the instructor of the school of sorcery. He was from a world called Marleybone, a world not far from Wizard City. He went into an active description of the school of sorcery. The wizard would proceed down the right path, which became humid and drizzly. Soon, he came across another living tree, though much smaller. This one, a willow surrounded by a pool of water, introduced itself as Torrence. Beside it was a large schoolhouse adorned in royal purple. Inside, amongst many students, was the frog-teacher known as Halston Balestrom, professor of Divination. Moving on, the drizzle would stop and shift to a light snowfall. In no time, the Wizard came across a living evergreen, Kelvin. Inside the accompanying schoolhouse was another fairy, though much older than the ones of Unicorn Way, Lydia Greyrose, professor of Thaumaturgy. Upon leaving, the air grew hot and dry as the snow melted. Soon, the wizard came upon a great heat - a burning tree! The tree, Bernie, was not distressed and welcomed the wizard. There, the wizard would meet Dalia Falmea, of the school of Pyromancy. The wizard would soon be confused upon his visit to the next school, when he would find the path abruptly torn off into space and a singular, old student waiting before the newly-made path around the gaping chasm. Malorn Ashthorn was the top student of Malistaire Drake before his departure, and taught aspiring Necromancers what he could. The makeshift path eventually made its way around the chasm to the school of Conjuration, with a great one-eyed cypress tree. The professor, Cyrus Drake, was the brother of Malistaire and a cold man. The last school, Theurgy, was taught by Moolinda Wu, a native of Mooshu. With introductions made, the aspiring wizard began classes at Ravenwood, quickly achieving top marks in all but Myth, where Professor Drake acted with the utmost contempt. Olde Town and the Three Streets Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Stories Category:MMORPG